ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Carnage: The Movie
Primal Carnage: The Movie, marketed simply as Primal Carnage,'' is a movie made by Universal Studios and Legendary Entertainment based on the popular human vs. dinosaur games ''Primal Carnage ''and ''Primal Carnage: Extinction ''by Lukewarm Media and Pub Games. The movie is directed by J.A. Bayona and Stephen Spielberg and will be released October 29, 2019, exactly seven years after the release of ''Primal Carnage ''in 2012. Synopsis/Plot A rich man by the name of Mr. Carter (TBA) starts a company known as Phoenix International, and has discovered a way to clone dinosaurs, using DNA gaps of very similar animals to fill in the dinosaur genome. The first dinosaur ever cloned was a crocodilian-like Tyrannosaurus rex by the nickname of "Big Daddy". This species is almost 60 ft. in length, and weighs a whopping 12 tonnes. However, while quarantined, the beast broke free from its test tube, and freed countless other cloned dinosaurs in the process. Unable to deal with the dinosaur crisis, Mr. Carter hires tons of mercenaries, including Marcus Tyler (Terry Crews), an African American war veteran that was supposedly MIA, Jackson Stone (Chris Pratt), an Australian big-game hunter reported to be a poacher, Moira Hart (Scarlett Johansson), a British biologist that previously worked with giraffes in Africa, Joseph Crane (Zach McClarnon), a Native American survival expert, and Angus McLaughlin (TBA), a Scottish pyromaniac who created the flamesaw, a fusion between a flamethrower and a chainsaw. Together, the mercenaries must end the threat once and for all, by either tranquilizing or killing Big Daddy. Will they succeed, or will they die at the teeth and claws of the dinosaurs that walk amongst them? Human Characters * Terry Crews as Marcus Tyler (Commando) * Chris Pratt as Jackson Stone (Trapper) * Scarlett Johansson as Moira Hart (Scientist) * Zach McClarnon as Joseph Crane (Pathfinder) * Domhnall Gleeson as Angus McLaughlin (Pyro) * TBA as Mr. Carter, Phoenix International CEO * TBA as Phoenix Hunt Raptor Commander * TBA as Phoenix Mercenary #1 * TBA as Phoenix Mercenary #2 * TBA as Phoenix Mercenary #3 Dinosaurs * Big Daddy (Tyrannosaurus) * Other Tyrannosaurus * Spinosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Carnotaurus * Novaraptor (absolutus and innatus) * Hunt Novaraptor * Dilophosaurus * Pteranodon * Oviraptor * Cryolophosaurus * Tupandactylus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Iguanodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Compsognathus Rating '''PG-13' For Violence, Action, Language, Use of Alcohol, and Brief Strong Language Trailers * Trailer #1 Reception Weapons in Film * Custom Assault Rifle (Commando) * Desert Eagle (Commando) * Frag Grenade (Commando) * Dual .45 Colts "Pride and Joy" (Trapper) * Netgun (Trapper) * Landmine (Trapper) * Dynamite (Trapper) * .375 Sniper Rifle (Scientist) * Tranq Pistol (Scientist) * Shock Prod (Scientist) * 12 Gauge Shotgun (Pathfinder) * Machete (Pathfinder) * Hatchet (Pathfinder) * Flamesaw (Pyro) * Flare Gun (Pyro) * Impact Grenade (Pyro) * Molotov (Pyro) * Stun Gun (Mr. Carter) * Carbine Rifle (Unnamed Phoenix Soldiers) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Primal Carnage Category:Sci-Fi Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:2019 Films